


You’re A Mean One Mister Stark

by 8BeepBoop8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Grinch Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a grinch, tony stark hates christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Tony Stark hates Christmas always has always until he meets a certain group will a certain member be able to changed his mind?
Relationships: (Eventual) Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

December 20th 5 days before Christmas and everyone was excited. New York was booming Christmas tree in Central Park light all over the place. Even the stoke cold Natasha Romanov enjoyed herself. Everyone expect Tony Stark.

No one knew why he hated the holiday maybe it was because his head wasn’t screwed on just right. Some say his shoes were on too tight. Some say his heart was two sizes too small.   
  
Tony only left his home  unless it was necessary. He left with his Siberian Husky Jarvis. Tony’s companion and only friend. “Now Jarvis if anyone try’s to say something nice to us I give you permission to attack them” he told the dog. 

Tony turned his head when he heard someone groan a boy was struggling to put a carrot on a snowman. Tony took the carrot smiling and went to place it on the snowman. “Thank you mister” the boy spoke and Tony smirk turned evil. He used the carrot to push the snowman’s head off and the boy frowned “You’re a mean one Mister Stark”. 

Tony groaned when Christmas light flashed into his face and Jarvis just let out a loud ‘woof’ when they hit his face. Tony walked into the story when a man walked up to him. “Hello Happy holi-“ Tony cut the man off with a scowl.

Tony walked into a isle and picked up a jar “What’s this” he mused to himself when a woman tapped him on the shoulder he jumped and turned around to look at her.

“Excuse me sir we’re you going to buy that?” She asked him shyly she had blue yes and auburn hair. She slowly moved a piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. 

Tony smiled and opened his mouth then frowned “No” he told her and put it back “That wasn’t nice” she mumbled and Tony bumped wall as he began walking away and the jar fell and Tony laughed to himself as he paid and left the shop. 

As Tony was leaving the city to climb back up his mountain a ball cane and collided with his face a boy running over. “I am so sorry mister” the boy spoke he had brown hair and brown eyes and looked slightly like Tony with the hair and eyes. “If that was a sled that would have killed me!” Tony told the boy.

“My letter” the boy spoke “You don’t understand how important that letter is” he told Tony. “Let me guess” Tony started “You’re list of demands to ‘Santa Clause’” Tony asked sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes. 

“There not demands” the boy cried “That letter was important”. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to face the boy “If it’s so important go see him” Tony and turner around to keep heading up his mountain Jarvis not far behind. Tony left the boy standing on the sidewalk as his letter fluttered gently back down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark returned to his cave scowl and the city covered in Christmas lights they way they reflected on the snow. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if he still had Rhodey. Rhodey was Tony’s best friend but Tony’s hate of Christmas was what drove them apart.

Tony couldn’t help it as he looked down at the city though his heart began to ache he didn’t know why. He sighed feeling safe as he walked back into his cave he was used to the loneliness anyway. Jarvis waited for Tony and sat down next to him “It’s better this way” Tony mumbled to himself.  
——————————————————————————  
Pepper Potts was in a rush she was trying to get food out for the so called “Avengers” Team a team that was obsessed about Christmas. Pepper turned around when she saw a little boy walk down the stairs “Hey Peter?” She spoke though it sounded more like a question. He was wearing 4 jackets.

“Hey Miss Potts” Peter spoke and waved “Pete?” Pepper asked carefully “What are you doing?” She asked and Peter smiled. “Going to the North Pole” he told her “Gotta talk to Santa” he told her.

Pepper smiled “North Pole huh” she asked “Must be pretty important if you have to talk to him in person” she told him and Peter nodded “It is”. Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled when she knew he wasn’t looking “Well I guess I’ll see you in a month” she told him and Peter stopped.

“It’ll take me a month to get to the North Pole?” Peter asked and Pepper nodded at least she told him. Peter turned around “I guess I’ll have to fine another way to talk to him” Peter spoke as the other avengers came down.  
——————————————————————————  
Tony was beaten at chess again...by Jarvis. “Beaten by a dog” he mumbled before squeezing a toy and threw it. Jarvis chased after it as Tony declared “Checkmate” smiling smugly. Tony’ cave began to rumble and he began started running out of his cave Jarvis not far behind.

“What is happening?” He asked when he saw a massive tree flying by over his cave and towards the city. Towards Central Park where they clearly planned to put it. Tony gritted his teeth together “That tree must go.” He mumbled.  
——————————————————————————  
Peter, Pepper and the Avengers ran towards the larger tree and gave an ornament to by put up before Peter ran off with M.J. “I’m going to tell you something M.J” Peter told “Okay?” She said unsure. “I asked Santa to help Pepper” he told her and M.J gave him a weird look.

“She works so hard and she pretends to be fine but I know she isn’t” Peter admitted and M.J rubbed his back as Peter looked at Pepper and the rest of The Avengers. —————————————————————————— Tony pushed his make shift catapult to the edge of his mountain “18, 19, 20” Tony counted and stopped walking. Staring down at the city “Get ready to say goodbye to your precious little tree” Tony mumbled when Jarvis started barking at him.

“I know genius” he told himself and Jarvis mental patting himself on the back. When he turned around his eyes widened as he was bucked into the catapult. “Well that found have been worse” Tony mumbled when the catapult launched him”. Jarvis whining at him as he flew towards Central Park.

Tony landed in the tree a string of a ornament caught around his pant leg. Tony flew down the tree and hit a button. The whole tree lightning up as he flew back up the tree by the string. “No No No” Tony mumbled as the string broke and he fell to the ground. He looked around mouth open slightly eyes wide he stared at the tree memories he wanted to forgot. Memories of his best friend or Ex Best Friend. —————————————————————————— “Rhodey!” Tony shouted as he opened the door on the side of the mountain and smiled Rhodey smiled back. “Good to see you Tones” Rhodey spoke as they hugged and Tony smiled happy Rhodey wanted to spend time with him instead of celebrating Christmas. —————————————————————————— Tony shook his head freeing himself from the memory and began running back to his cave were he knew he’d be safe. When he got back up there Jarvis was waiting for him. “And they’ll sing and they’ll sing and they’ll sing” Tony growlers to himself and Jarvis “I put up with it J” he told the dog. “I put up with it all these years and... NOW THEY DO THIS” Tony yelled pulling at his hair. Then a horrible idea crossed Tony’s mind a horribly wonderful idea “I’ll steal there Christmas” Tony told Jarvis a evil unforgivable smirk cross his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony pulled out a book titled “History of Christmas” and placed it on the table. “Alright J” Tony spoke to the dog “This is going to help use learn about Christmas”.   
  
Jarvis titled his head as if to say *why*. “I’ll tell you why” Tony told him “Prepare to have your little doggy brain blown” he said while tapping Jarvis’s nose. 

“I am going to become” Tony paused giving a dramatic effect. “Santa Clause and to do that I have to read up on him” he explained while Jarvis just barked.

——————————————————————————  
“What are you doing with my bowling ball” Pepper asked and she saw him put it in his backpack. “Just needs it” Peter spoke and Pepper just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Take breakfast a-least” Pepper yelled after him throwing waffles “Waffles my favorite” Peter announced and took off. Peter picked up M.J and they were off.

They arrived at there tree house and went inside “So how are you we going to get Santa?” M.J asked and Peter smiled. “I was thinking I wait for my and when I get tired I’ll just open my eyes wider” Peter told her and M.J shrugged. “You’re just going to fall asleep” she told him.

“Yeah” Peter admitted “Got any ideas?” He asked her and she sighed “Maple syrup” she announced and Peter nodded “Okay Maple syrup”. “We covered the roof in it and then the reindeer can’t fly away” she told him smiling. “Wouldn’t the syrup just freeze?” Peter asked and M.J sighed. “Also how would we get all the syrup on the roof.”

“Okay Pete I get it any other ideas?” She asked and Peter began to think “I got one but will need the whole gang for it to work”.  
——————————————————————————  
“Okay” Tony announced looking through the book “Sugar plums stupid” he mumbled and turned the page. “Christmas pudding how does pudding works it’s way into everything” he asked himself.   
  
“Where is the Santa stuff” he groaned finding a picture of a gingerbread house. “Look at the...the gingerbread men together...” he mumbled and Jarvis whined—————————————————————

“Tony you can’t just ruin everyone else Christmas just because he hate it!” Rhodey told Tony and he rolled his eyes. “It’s a stupid holiday for gifts you only use once” he groaned and stuck his tongue out.   
  


“You’re just saying that because you have no one to celebrate with” Rhodey told him “Get out Rhodey” Tony said coldly “Tony” he tried but Tony snapped “OUT”.

”Fine goodbye Anthony” Rhodey told him slamming the door. Tony never did speak to Rhodey after that he stopped showing up at his mountain too.—————————————————————

Tony shook his head “S-so stupid” he told Jarvis “Alright here we go Santa”. “Always Jolly and in a good mood” Tony read and looked up expression blank. “Well that ain’t gonna happen let’s get some reindeer”. Tony told J and they exited his cave.

Tony eventually found the mother load of reindeer after he found one seriously messed up goat but that was a story for another time. Of course said goat ended scaring all the reindeer away expect for one.

“Well Santa had 8 he looks like he ate the other 7” Tony said coldly and patted Jarvis’s head gently. Tony started to sneak up on the reindeer hiding behind a pile of snow. Tony screamed when he felt the reindeer bite down on his dark brown hair.

The reindeer began to run but Tony used a rope and looped it around the reindeer’s antler and the reindeer dragged Tony around. Eventually Tony the hit the ground after flying off the ground for a second and opened his eyes to see the reindeer licking him. 

“Okay okay” Tony giggled “Thats enough I’m fine see” the told the reindeer as Jarvis caught up and Tony pet the dog “I’m fine”.  
—————————————————————————— Peter and his friends were setting up a trap for Santa and it wasn’t going very well. M.J was dressed up as Santa and they tried using a trap but it didn’t really work. So they were trying to figure out what to do next and they had no ideas. “So any ideas” Peter asked and M.J shook her head. Peter sighed before a lightbulb went off in her head he had a idea. “I got an idea follow me M.J” he hold her running off. “Wait Peter!” She yelled after him but she still followed. Peter was going to speak to Santa.


End file.
